


Coma

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coma, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hit by a car, M/M, because I'm a sap, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren had a decent life. He had great friends, good schooling, and a wonderful boyfriend. But all of that can change in an instant, and a speeding car rips a person he loves away. Now, Neptune is in a coma, and Ren struggles to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma

Ren thought he had a pretty okay life. He was a Hunter in training with an amazing team, great friends, and a wonderful boyfriend. But of course, it only takes a split second for that all to change.

It had started out like any other day, of course. Ren had been walking with his friends down the street on the way back to Beacon. Jaune was listening to Pyrrha ramble about something no one else was paying attention to, while Nora was skipping along with Ruby and Sun. Yang and Blake were towards the back, with Sage and Scarlet, while, right beside him, was Neptune. He remembered the conversation perfectly.

“So I think I did pretty well on that last test. I mean, Goodwitch is strict, but I studied so I could name those definitions word-for-word. There’s no way she could fault me, right?” Neptune had asked him.

“As long as you put the right definition with the right word. I don’t really care for vocabulary tests.” Ren had responded with a slight smile. “Hey, do you want to do something together later?”

Neptune grinned, squeezing Ren’s hand. “Sure, did you have something in mind? Or is that mysterious façade of yours gonna keep me guessing?”

Ren rolled his eyes. “A picnic. I’m not _that_ mysterious.”

“That sounds great, babe. You kinda are though. You’re so quiet and hard to read, though I like to think I’ve gotten a little better at it.”

Ren smiled a bit wider. “Mm, just don’t forget where we’re supposed to meet this time. I was waiting almost an hour for you last time.”

“I told you I was sorry.” Neptune stuck his tongue out, then facepalmed. “Speaking of forgetting…” he said, letting go of Ren’s hand to check his pocket, “Yep, left my wallet. I’ll be right back, okay? I just have to run back to the bookstore.”

“Alright, be careful.” Ren waved as Neptune ran back the way they came.

Ren had continued walking with their friends. Looking back, he couldn’t help but think _‘I should’ve gone with him. We should’ve called first and seen if they’d found it. Then he wouldn’t…’_ But it couldn’t change what had happened.

They’d just crossed a street when they heard Neptune holler for them to wait up. The rest turned to acknowledge it, but Ren had told them to go ahead. He didn’t mind waiting for Neptune, and there was no point holding everyone up. He’d waited patiently as Neptune tapped his foot, waiting for the light to change. When it did, he looked both ways before beginning to run across the street with a bright grin.

The next scene was something Ren would never be able to forget.

The car had come screeching around the corner, hitting Neptune before either of them could react. It was only a few moments, but it felt like hours in Ren’s mind, and the scene played over and over in his mind.

Neptune had tried to jump out of the way, but his forward momentum was too great. He’d turned slightly, expression morphing from joy to horror. The car had hit his legs first, bending them unnaturally as Neptune was forced onto the car. His shoulder hit the windshield next and Ren knew his arm was broken. Then he was forced up and over as the car kept speeding on, his body hitting the pavement with a sickening thump. The doctors told Ren that he was most likely out before he even hit the ground. It didn’t make him feel much better.

The car didn’t even slow down.

Ren had been frozen in place as his friends, hearing the commotion, came running back. Someone called the ambulance as Sun chased after the car in a rage, Sage and Scarlet close behind him. Ren had finally moved when they were putting him on a gurney. He’d lurched forward and begged to be allowed to ride with him, and had desperately clung to his hand until they had to force him away. Nora later told him he’d been screaming Neptune’s name, screaming and pleading for him to wake up.

The next few days were a blur of his friends talking to him, doctors talking to him, Beacon classes, hospital rooms, and sleepless nights. If it weren’t for Nora, he wouldn’t have eaten anything at all, and even then, it was only some crackers and soup. Eventually, Neptune’s condition was stabilized, and the world came back into focus. Part of Ren wished it never had, because then he wouldn’t have heard the terrible news.

Nora had been the one to break it to him. She’d been the best choice by far, but it didn’t make it much easier to swallow. “Ren…” She started softly, “There’s something you need to know.” Slowly, his eyes had shifted from Neptune’s sleeping form to Nora. He didn’t respond verbally, but he didn’t have to. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. “Ren… The doctors said that Neptune… He might not wake up. I want you to know that, for whatever you decide to do next.”

Ren knew she was being as gentle as possible. He did appreciate that. It didn’t make it hurt any less, though. “Nora… Thank you.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say, but Nora knew. She always knew.

He developed a bit of a routine. He went to class, spent an hour studying or training, and then went to the hospital. He didn’t say a word to anyone but his team, and Neptune. No matter who was there, he’d always tell Neptune what was happening, or what they were learning in class, or what book he was reading at the moment. Sometimes, he could swear that it seemed like Neptune would open his eyes and say something back.

One day, Jaune was sitting with him as he held Neptune’s hand, and he began the conversation that Ren had been dreading.

“Ren… Maybe you should move on. We don’t know that Neptune is ever going to wake up. It’s been over a year now, and… I’m sorry Ren, we’re worried about him, but we’re worried about you, too.”

Ren closed his eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again. “One year, three months, and fourteen days.”

Jaune looked confused. “What?”

“That’s how long it’s been. One year, three months, and fourteen days. Three days from now… it’s our anniversary.”

“Oh Ren…” Jaune rubbed his face. “I know you miss him. We all do. But this… It’s not healthy. At least consider it? I hate being the devil’s advocate like this, but after a certain point, you just need to move on.”

“I know. I… I’ll think about it.” Ren could feel the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes as he looked back to Neptune’s sleeping face.

“That’s all I’m asking.” Jaune stood and pat his shoulder before leaving the room.

Ren put his face in his hands, letting the tears fall. Jaune was right. If Neptune didn’t wake up, he had to move on. He couldn’t live his life here, waiting for his lover to wake up, at if he never did… They’d pull the plug. It made Ren ill to think of it, but it was a fact he had to face. “Please,” he finally whispered. “Please wake up.” He dried his eyes and kissed Neptune’s forehead as he always did, and stood. With one last glance, he left the room, walking back to Beacon with Jaune.

Ren kept his word and did think about it. Ren thought about it for weeks before coming to a conclusion. If Neptune didn’t wake up by the time he graduated… He’d move on.

And time did go on. And it made Ren sicker and sicker by the day, a foul feeling deep in his gut he couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried.

It was six months before graduation that he woke to Neptune’s ringtone.

* * *

 

It took a few moments for Neptune to realize he was in a hospital room.

After the initial confusion, he slowly regained the memory of how he got there. He cringed at the memory, the pain, and the thought that Ren had watched it happen. He gazed around to find the gifts and finally found his Scroll plugged in, just barely in arm’s reach. When he flicked it open, he nearly screamed. Over two years. He’d been out for over _two years._

Immediately he called Sun. The Scroll rang and rang until he got to the voicemail. He couldn’t be upset, he knew Sun never answered his phone at night. So he cleared his throat and left a message.

“Hey Sun,” he said, voice grating from disuse, “Sorry for being out so long. You better still be team SSSN instead of… well, something without an N. Come as soon as you can, okay? It’s too quiet around here.” He hung up, laying back. He made calls to Ruby and Jaune as well, apologizing for being asleep for so long and telling them to visit soon.

And then… He called Ren, hands shaking. He listened to the ring, and then-

“Neptune?!” Despite the excitement, his voice was still laced with sleep. Some things never change, a fact that comforted Neptune.

“Hey Ren,” he said, despising the way his voice cracked from disuse, “Did I wake you?”

“Who cares? Ahg, I’ll be there soon, see if Yang can drive me over or something.” Neptune could hear Ren jumping out of bed and grabbing his things. Neptune wanted to tell him not to worry, but he knew that wouldn’t stop Ren, and he didn’t want to stop him anyways.

“See you soon, then…” He smiles.

Ren hung up and Neptune laid back in his bed, finally pushing the button to call the nurse.

It was hours before he actually got to see Ren. In the meantime he was harassed by doctors and nurses. No matter how bad it was for him, it was a million times worse for everyone else. When he was finally allowed to have visitors, he was surprised to see Yang carrying in a sleeping Ren. She grinned at him.

“Hey there sleepy head. Ren tried to stay awake, but he’s so worn out from everything. Speaking of sleepy-heads, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I know what would make me feel a lot better though.” Neptune held his arms out, grinning like a dork.

Yang chuckled and walked over, carefully setting Ren down on the bed. “I’ll give you two nerds some time alone,” she teases, waving and walking out of the room.

Neptune gave her an appreciative smile as she left, turning on his side to wrap an arm around Ren. He looked a bit different than what Neptune remembered, taller and more filled out. There was still that softness at the edges of his face and that serene expression that was a constant anchor for not only Neptune, but team JNPR as well.

For a long time, he simply laid there and held Ren, taking in the feeling of having the other in his arms. He brushed his hands through Ren’s hair, and his eyes fluttered open. “Ah shit, didn’t mean to wake you.”

Ren blinked sleepily, then leaned up and kissed him. “It’s ok. I missed you.”

A smile flickers at the corner of his mouth. “Sorry Ren. I won’t do it again, promise.”

“Good.” Ren snuggled as close as he could. “Try that again and I’ll kick your ass.”

Neptune laughed. “C’mon, you know I can’t fight you. Especially not now, I’m not sure I’ll even be able to stand.”

“You will. We’ll all help you.”

“I know you will.” He runs his hands through Ren’s hair once more. “… Love you, Ren.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
